Project Arrogance
by Spring Turkey
Summary: He's the guy who's dated everyone. She's the hot new girl that everyone wants. He wants her bad not the lovey way, the hot chick he wants to & way, but she's so not interested. Why, she's got school on her mind, doesn't she? And, she must brace herself as
1. Chapter 1

omg, i'm already going into AU kh fics, lol.

summary: He's the guy who's dated everyone. She's the hot new girl that everyone wants. He wants her bad (not the lovey way, the hot chick he wants to $#& way), but she's so not interested. Why, she's got school on her mind, doesn't she? And, she must brace herself as he becomes her school work. AUOOC RxN KxS HxO RxOC Px?

disclaimer: don't own kingdom hearts, kingdom hearts 2, final fantasy VII, VIII, or X, or any of their characters.

**Project Arrogance** By: Spring-sama

Namine Sachi waited patiently outside of the principle's office. She was wearing a yellow crocheted haulter top and a white, jean miniskirt with blue flipflops. Her white-blonde hair fell gracefully to her mid-back and her sky-blue eyes sparkled in the dim, hallway light.

"Ah, Ms Sachi, sorry to keep you waiting. Ms Hamida will be showing you around for the day. At 2, you will both get to leave, and hopefully make friends with eachother. Here is your schedule, your lock and locker assignment, and a list of optional classes, you must choose two. Have a good day now." He had opened his door, shoved the stuff into her hands, and pushed another girl out so fast that Namine didn't notice what he looked like.

"Hi, I'm Kairi. I'll be showing you around DI High, blah blah blah.." the girl read off her hand. She wore a black and white striped tank top, a pleated jean miniskirt, and chunky black Etnies. She had dark red hair that was pulled up in a messy bun, and seafoam green eyes.

"I'm Namine. Moved here from Twilight Town, came from T High, blah blah blah." Kairi smirked at the new girl's cheekiness. Of course, if she came from T, it'd run in her blood.

"Better be careful who you talk to like that, I know two girls who'd kick you ass back to T if you had that tone in your voice." This time Namine smirked. She liked this girl. Reminded her of her old friends.

"I'll be sure to watch myself. What's there to do in this school, anyway?" she asked. Coming from one of the hardest party schools in the country, she was used to a good time.

"Brace yourself my friend, for conformity and cliquiness beyond belief. A world where the popular kids pretend to like you cause they know you've got good pot. Where every nerd has been drunk at least once, and where hot pricks with knives up their asses run everything." They walked into the cafeteria, where Kairi began to point out various groups of people.

"Typical popular jocks and cheerleaders. They run everything, most of the cheerleaders are sluts and the most of 'em have jock boyfriends. Next is the nerds. They are the smartest, rudest, and horniest kids in school. Stay away from them, and never let one of them tutor you." She pointed out a few more, and came to the last one. "Finally, the coolest people you'll ever meet. That's Riku, Pence, Hayner, Olette, Sheena, Sora, my boyfriend, and Seifer isn't here, but he will be." They beelined over to the graffiti covered table.

"I'm Olette," a very pretty girl said, sticking her hand in the air. She had long chestnut hair, bright hazel orbs, and was wearing a red, clingy, tank top dress that stopped before her knees, and black and white checkered stockings, with black-with-black-stripes Adidas.

"I'm the 'artistic one', "she continued, proudly pointing at herself. "Sheena's the 'ass kicker'," she pointed to a girl with butt-length black hair, silver eyes, wearing a checkered tank-top and black bermuda shorts with black converses."Hayner, the self proclaimed hottie, and us-proclaimed jerk," she giggled.

"Hey! I resent that!" the boy Hayner argued. He had spikey, sandy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and wore army green cargos and a black t-shirt.

"Riku's what every girl likes to call the 'strong silent type', or 'tall dark and handsome'," Olette said, pointing to a guy with the same hair and eyes as Namine, only his hair seemed to have a blue tint, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans. "You know Kairi, she's the loudmouth, who's painfully blunt. Oh, and Sora. He's Mr Adventure/Hero, who likes to save people's lives." He stuck his tongue out at her, his navy blue eyes hardly visible behind his gravity defying brown hair, and his feet hardly visible under his way-too-long red cargo pants. "And Pence, just your average nice guy I guess. But we all love him, don't we, Pencey?" Olette said, pinching the chubby boy's cheeks.

"Shut up, Olette," he muttered, blushing lightly.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I was- whoa, watch where you're going!" he said, bumping into Namine from behind, causing her to spill the contents of her lunch tray onto Riku's lap.

"Sorry, I'll get a napkin," Namine said, grabbing one of the nearest table and throwing it at Riku. She turned around to pick up her tray and came face to face with the probably-hottest guy she'd ever seen. He had platinum blonde hair, spiked, and forest green eyes.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked, a searching look on his face.

"No, sorry. I'm Namine by the way," she said, nervously looking at her feet.

"I'm Seifer. Listen, have any of you seen Selphie? She's got my homework and I can't find her!" He asked them all, now ignoring Namine.

"Hey, hotshot, did you happen to check my regular table?" came a girl's voice behind him. "Anyway, here it is. Yuna, Tifa, and Rinoa are waiting for me, got to go!" She waved, and turned around, her chestnut hair whipping behind her.

"Who was that?" Namine asked Kairi.

"Assistant Captain of the Cheerleader Squad, Selphie Haru. And Seifer's dream girl, and it looks like he's coming around now!" Kairi giggled.

"That's not true! And if it means anything, I got invited to a party, by the one and only Yuna Morimoto." He had a triumphant grin on his face.

"Ooh, a new girl at the top of the list?" the girl Sheena said, smirking.

"Don't be stupid. She's going with Tidus, as always. And guess who asked me to go with her?"

"Oh tell us, we cannot guess," Sora said in mock enthusiasm.

"Was it granny? Or Mrs Phibbs?" Hayner and Riku snickered.

"Oh, ha, very funny. It happens to be Selphie, you wise-ass pricks. And lucky you that you know me, cause I got you all invited! But if you're not interested.."

"Seifer, have you gained some muscle? You're lookin' fine lately!" Sheena complimented, smiling. Sure, they hated the popular kids. But getting drunk and crashing the party was all part of the fun. Except for the part in which Seifer had to persuasively convince Selphie he didn't know them, that was only fun for them.

"And I plan on telling Mr Tashi that you did all the work on our history project!" Olette chimed in, although they all knew very well that Hayner's blind-almost-dead hamster was smarter than Seifer.

"Ah, some good old fashioned kissing up. Oh, but I only got invites for 7 guests.. so new girl can't come." Namine didn't let her face fall. In fact, she grinned.

"That's great. Now some hot guy gets to _ask_ her to the party!" Kairi giggled. Man, she was giggly. Namine giggled too this time. "Spread the news. HEY LISTEN UP! NAMINE HERE NEEDS A DATE FOR THE PARTY! AND ANYONE IS ELIGIBLE!" Kairi yelled, standing on top of the table. "There, now you'll have requests all afternoon. Too bad we're blowing this pop stand at two on the dot!

"This is gonna be fun. You think I should say yes to all of them?" Namine asked behind her hand to the girls at the table, gesturing toward the already forming line of boys.

"And cutely forget that you have other dates while at the party? Hell ya!" Sheena grinned, giving thumbs up.

"Don't forget the 'taking one sip of beer and cutely pretending your drunk and cutely-but-so-on-purposely puking on the ugly guy who asked you' trick," Olette smiled, obviously having used this tactic before.

"All great ideas, ladies, but none of them work on me, I'm afraid." The four girls spun around to face a Greek god. Or that's what he looked like to Namine. He had sandy blonde hair, like Hayner, only it was spiked down the middle, and slightly off to one side. He also had beautiful navy eyes, and bronzed skin stretched over muscles that all could see, as all this boy had on were a pair of light, faded blue-jeans and some running shoes.

"What to you want, Asakura?" sneered Riku, obviously not liking the man before him.

"Just to ask this lovely young lady out to the party," he stated simply, kissing Namine's hand, which she promptly pulled away.

"I believe I'm already going with someone, thank you very much," she spat, not thinking about what she just said.

"Oh yeah? and who might that be?" the Asakura boy asked, a devlish glint dancing in his eyes.

"Pence!" she yelled, grabbing a hold and yelling the name of the nearest guy.

"Pence?" he said, disbelievingly.

"Yes, he asked me first. Too bad for you." Namine looked at Pence and gave him the 'play along' look that she was oh-so-famous for giving.

"So let me get this straight. Pence Myami, asked you, Namine Sachi, to the party, _before_ I, Roxas Asakura, even had a chance of introducing myself? Pencey, you know the rules don't you? Tut tut, I think that's a code 3." He smirked at his friends behind his back. (psst, his friends are Cloud, Axel, Tidus, and Squall)

"But Asakura, I didn-" Pence began

"Fine, he didn't ask me." Namine admitted. A glint of triumph appeared in his eyes. "I asked him, right Pence?" she nodded at him.

"Right. Just five minutes ago," he said, slightly calmer.

"Alright. So I'll pick you up at seven then, baby doll?" Roxas threw over his shoulder, walking away.

"No. You won't. I'd much rather go with Pence than an arrogant jerk like you!" she shouted, her blood boiling. But he and his friends laughed, walking away like she'd said nothing.

"I take it he _won't_ be picking you up at seven, then?" Kairi asked, sounding as if she was holding in a good laugh.

---------------

end chapter one! hope you liked it, and if you didn't, well fine then. review any way, even if you had to flame.


	2. Chapter 2

here's number two for anyone who still cares!

summary: He's the guy who's dated everyone. She's the hot new girl that everyone wants. He wants her bad (not the lovey way, the hot chick he wants to $#& way), but she's so not interested. Why, she's got school on her mind, doesn't she? And, she must brace herself as he becomes her school work. AUOOC RxN KxS HxO RxOC Px?

here's something i forgot to include, but i will.

**Ages:**Yuffie-15 (her birthday is soon! and I'm making her Tifa's sister)

Kairi, Olette, Namine, Hayner, Selphie, Rinoa, Pence, Yuna-16

Riku, Sora, Sheena, Roxas, Seifer, Tifa, Cloud, Squall, Axel-17

**Project Arrogance** By: Spring-sama

Namine ran down the hall toward her newly chosen film class. It was her first day of school and she was already almost late.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs Phibbs," she panted as she entered the class.

"That's alright, class hasn't started yet, now please take a seat. Alright class, now that we're all here, I will tell you your first project of the semester. You will be making a film about another student in this class. You will be working in pairs-" there were cheers,"-that _I_ have assigned." And now there were groans.

Namine made her way to the only empty seat, which was, to her dismay, in the seat beside Roxas. (The desks are in pairs).

"Now, Mr Asakura, I would have had you work on your own, as I promised at the end of last semester, but Ms Sachi's appearance gives us an even number of students, so you will be working with her." He smirked and nodded. "Please get started by finding out the basic things about your partner, like favourite colour, book, movie, etc. Start, NOW!"

"So, looks like your stuck with me," said Roxas arrogantly.

"Yeah, how exciting," she replied in monotone. "Let's get started. What is your favourite colour?" Namine inquired in the same tone.

"Green."

"What is your favourite book?"

"Is Playboy a book?"

"What is your favourite movie?"

"Is Girls Gone Wild a movie?" Namine scoffed at this. "Uh, I'm joking." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Oh, will you look at the time? It's time for me to go to the bathroom. Bye!" And she left without even asking the teacher. insert dave the barbarian narrorator here 

As she left the room, Namine ran into someone she'd seen before. A tall guy with spikey brown hair, it was one of Roxas's friends.

"Sorry," she said, gathering up her fallen books.

"No problem, hey, my girlfriend Rinoa wanted me to make sure you were at the party, or she'll kill me. So find a date, alright?" he said smiling.

"Uh, sure. I gotta go do something at a place, bye-"

"Squall," he supplied.

"Bye, Squall. Tell Rinoa I'll be there, and thanks." He nodded as she turned and ran away.

"Damn, Roxas was right. She is hot," he said to himself.

"Dude, what did I tell you about talking to yourself? It's creepy," Roxas said, leaning out of the classroom. "Have you seen Namine, by the way?"

"Yeah, she just left. But she'll definately be at the party." Roxas looked at him suspiciously. "I didn't ask her, I just told her Rinoa wanted her there, which isn't a lie. They're gonna try to initiate her as a cheerleader or something. I dunno, I've learned not to ask questions."

"Alright, good luck with that," replied Roxas.

"Mr Asakura, I'm giving you thirty seconds to return to your seat, and Mr Squall, why aren't in class?" Mrs Phibbs yelled in her teacher-that's-so-old-and-ugly-but-is-kind-of-hitting-on-you way. Squall and Roxas cringed at her tone of voice.

"I was just on my way back from the bathroom, um, gotta run-I mean _walk_ back to class. Talk to you later, Roxas. Bye Mrs Phibbs, lovely as always," and Mrs Phibbs smiled sweetly, causing him to restrain his gag reflex.

---------------

Namine wandering through the school hallways wondering where Kairi was supposed to meet her. She turned a corner that she was sure she'd gone around atleast twice before when someone called out her name form behind. Turning around, she saw a girl that made the emo song pop into her head. She had long raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. The girl was wearing a black tanktop, a blue jean skirt over knee-length spandek shorts, and a long, baby blue, sleevless sweater with cartoon wings painted over her shoulder blades. Also, she had on blue arm warmers and black boots.

"Hey, Namine," the girl panted, slowing to a stop before her. "I'm Rinoa," she said in response to Namine's blank look. "Squall's girlfriend," added Rinoa, because she was that conceited.

"Er, hi. Hey, have you seen Kairi Hamida?" asked Namine kindly.

"Yeah, she's down at the bleachers. I just wanted to make sure you're gonna be at the party, I wanna introduce you to my friends, they'll love you!" Rinoa said smiling, but that soon turned to a slight frown. "Oh, and did you see a girl about yay high, with brown hair run by here?"

"No, but thanks. I guess I'll see you at the party, then." Namine nodded and continued on her way. Stepping outside of the doors, she noticed Kairi's bright, red head floating above the bleachers. Oh, wait, there was a body there too.

"Hey Kairi!" Namine waved, jogging the two metres between them. "Where are we gonna go this fine 2 o'clock?"

"I dunno, Riku's cousin Rikku is coming next week and we're planning a welcome back party for her, mainly cause Yuffie convinced Tifa that we should and Tifa convinced Selphie that she should help and Selphie convinced Seifer that he should help, and we got dragged into it," said Kairi in one breath.

"Convinced?" said Namine quizzically.

"Okay, threatened. It's all the same in that family. Which connects to all the rest of us. Basically, we don't know the difference," she said. "So let's go to the mall!"

"To get party supplies?"

"No, to go shopping. What are you on?" To which Namine shrugged. But, lucky them, as they were walking, they bumped into their all time favourite person!

"Hello, ladies. Going to get a hot outfit for our date, babe?" grinned the oh-so sly and jerky Roxas.

"Actually, I'd do anything _but_ that," said Namine conversationally. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Nothing, with that attitude. Maybe next time, babe," he said, brushing his thumb across her chin, which she slapped away.

"I _have_ a name, by the way, you jackass!" she spat venomously.

"Of course you do, love." He kneeled and kissed her hand, but moved just in time to avoid being slapped. "And I'd prefer something in a green, to match my eyes. En chante, ma cherie!" he said with a small bow, before casually taking off in the opposite direction.

"That'd be cute if he wasn't a total prick," said Kairi said in her wonderfully blunt way.

"That didn't even make sense, you fake French!" Namine yelled after him.

"So, the mall it is!" said Kairi, punching her fist in the air.

------------

"And what was he doing out of school anyway? It wasn't even over yet!" Namine mumbled for the umpteenth time, as they sat in the food court.

"Namine, get over it! You've been mumbling about him for the last half hour, give it a rest already!" Kairi stated, annoyed.

"I have not!" Namine all but yelled. "Besides, I doubt he even knew what he said to me." She added under her breath

"God, you'd think you were in love with him or something!" Kairi said, exasperated.

"What?" This time Namine did yell, causing everyone one within a 20 metre radius to turn and stare at them. "Can we help you?" she said to them, causing them to turn back to whatever they were doing. "God, some people."

"Like who?" A voice asked from behind Namine. A smile appeared on Kairi's face, obviously relieved that someone was there to share her annoyance.

"Hey," said Kairi, hugging her boyfriend. Suddenly, she looked up at Riku. "When's Rikku coming?"

"Monday, why?" Riku asked in response.

"Cause I'm thinking of dropping this off with her if she doesn't shut up," she stated, gesturing toward a disgruntled looking Namine.

"What happened?" Sora asked. And Namine explained the whole annoying story. And instead of words of comfort, though, the boys broke out laughing.

"Thanks, guys, really appreciate it." The blonde mumbled, taking a sip of her Chai latte. "But I promised Rinoa that I'd go to the party, and no one asked me except _him_ and I don't wanna fall down the social totem pole just yet."

"Oh, you'd be on a whole other pole if you broke a promise to one of _them_. And may I be the first to say, eww Rinoa!" said Sora. And, as always, Kairi giggled.

"I thought you were going with pence," Riku commented, trying to hold in more laughter. Namine huffed at his statement.

"Apparently he's got '_other plans'_, so I'm dateless," she sighed, resting her head on her hand. "So now that you boys are here, we can shop, and you can hold bags!" added Namine, immediately brightening up.

--3 hours later---

"All that and you bought _one thing each_?" Sora complained, rubbing his feet, exposing the smell to the world (or the people on the bus anyway).

Kairi punched him on the arm making him squeak out a vaguely discernable "ow", at the same time music began playing from Riku's pocket.

"Uh... Riku...Your pocket is...singing." Namine said, pointing towards his pocket.

"Hello?" he said into the phone he pulled from his jeans. "Hey, yeah... Now? Okay.. Love you too, bye."

"And who was that?" asked Kairi suspiciously.

"No one. I gotta go, somewhere, now, bye." And he threw Namine's shopping bag at her and jumped off the bus.

"Someone's a little horny..." Sora commented as the bus began moving again. Kairi smacked him upside the head, and Namine laughed. Duh.

"Hey you guys, this is my stop. Hopefully some wonderful boy will arrive to take me to the party, see you there!" she smiled and waved, and stepped off the bus.

"Oh there will be someone there, muahahahahaha!" Kairi laughed maniacally.

----

"Hey, babe," Roxas grinned.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked, not even turning around.

"No, just checking up on you. See you in an hour, cupcake." He waved and disappeared into the not-so-dark-darkness.

"You have such a wide vocabulary!" she yelled at nothing. "Cupcake? Is he calling me fat?"

-----

THE END (for now)

ps: when Riku and Rikku are in the same room, Rikku is pronounced Rikiku, but imagine it cuz I'm not really gonna spell it that way. thanks and good night.

sayanora!

R&R!

-spring-sama


End file.
